Recently, air pollution has been seriously increased by contaminated materials or fine particles generated due to the industrial development. For example, a heavy metal content in the air has been increased to injure human health. Further, even the inside air of buildings or houses is also contaminated by fine dust, formaldehyde, or harmful bacteria or the like. The contaminated air may cause a sick building syndrome relating to nasal stuffiness, xerophthalmia, throat pain, sneeze, or physical fatigue or the like.